


Bulletproof (is what we strive for)

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bandom - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Gravity!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Frannie dodges to the side when one of Warfield's goons aims her way.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof (is what we strive for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Post-[Illinois Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/140034). Crossover with the Killjoy's 'verse. Sorta.

Frannie dodges to the side when one of Warfield's goons aims her way. She feels the _zzzzpt_ of the shot and, though she really shouldn't pause to check, she runs her left hand through her hair. Her hairdo still holds despite being in one of the worst ambushes she's ever been unlucky enough to be involved in. Earlier in the week, Harding had treated her to a full day at the salon. Her hair hasn't looked this shiny since before she joined the pilot academy.

This was the last time she was going to take a freelance job from Siracusa. What a rat!

To her left, Sandor, Elaine and one of the Way brothers--not the one who reminds her of Kowalski but the _awkward one_ with the bright red hair--are covering the two Rays (her own brother and the poufy-haired one who pilots the _KILLJOY_ ) and the tiny tattooed guy (Krank? Brack?) as they work the central panel's wiring.

Taking cover on the right side of the small room, Frannie wishes she could be helping, her gun's ion reserve is running down to the midpoint already, but her thing has always been software.

"The _FEMINA's_ going to be here in less than five minutes! Finish setting up the codes so that it can land!" she yells in the direction of the huddled up group.

The guys grunt while peeling wires and twisting some of the ends together.

Frannie thinks of Harding, back home, waiting for her and something inside of her just _snaps_. She focuses her gunsight on one of the goon's shoulders, her mind zeroing in on the single point meant to disarm rather than kill him.

She lets the certainty that all of her crew (as well as the _KILLJOY's_ ) is going make it out alive guide her shot. Breathing in and out, Frannie doesn't think about the big words like fate or love, but about family and stubbornness.

She smiles when she lets go of the trigger.


End file.
